Starry Night
by Sheppard SD
Summary: [4/12] Once a year, Starry Night takes over downtown and transforms it into a domain of creativity and wonder. Follow Fox and his family in experiencing these irreplaceable festivities.


***:*:*:*:*:***_** Starry Night **_***:*:*:*:*:***

* * *

With sunlight fading, the strings of tiny lightbulbs stretched overhead came alive. The lights snaked back and forth between street signs and surrounding buildings on its way down the street, lighting up the red and white tent tops in its wake. In the deep amber glow below, dozens—no, hundreds of people milled about the closed street, flanked by the line of tents and the brick buildings behind them. People of all ages, species, genders, and classes investigated the wares and crafts being sold at the line of tents. All the while, the faint hum of guitars and kicking drums in the distance intermixed with the countless conversations, bouts of laughter, and patter of footsteps upon the asphalt. This symphony of unique sounds blending together one after another seemed drearily hypnotic in a way.

The Starry Night festival. Arts, crafts, music, food, and the iconic strings of deep yellow lights filled the boundaries of the annual event's confines, spanning nearly the entire length of the main street. See, this was a long tradition for this small Cornerian suburb. With so many craftsmen, bakers, florists, and musical talents setting up residence, the only logical conclusion was to organize a town-wide event to showcase these creative minds and allow them to express their craft to those who are willing to come out. The event blossomed from there.

Fox could never get tired of seeing those lights. It's been a long while since he was here last, but the feeling was not lost on him. And for Krystal and Marcus, this was their chance to have this awe-inspiring experience, being as it was their first time at the festival. Their eyes were naturally drawn to the lights snaking from building to building, traffic light to streetlight; illuminating the path below. The glow they emitted and the aesthetic they helped cultivate made them fall in love right away. With his tail wagging and whipping in excitement, six-year-old Marcus clutched at her mother's hand as they followed Fox into the homely glow of the lights.

The main street flowed down for quite a while, allowing numerous tents and very long strings of lights to envelop it. There were tons of people milling about and congesting the street, so to keep from getting lost, Krystal clasped Fox's hand with her own and kept Marcus between them as they slipped through the backlog and into the main square. At the end of the long street sat a stage where the humming guitars and drums were being played. The three foxes instead deviated around the corner where the famous coffee shop sat and onto a side street, following more snaking lights into a wide opening filled with more tents. Here, artists and crafters offered to sell their displayed work, with people admiring the selection as they walked by.

A family of cats were watching as an artist painted a college student sitting on a stool. An elderly couple were smelling bouquets of flowers. Curious young girls were squeaking in awe as they watched the mechanics of a hand-crafted clock gently churn and click on; with the craftsman gently spinning a tale of the heart and soul that went into this work. A male canine sat before a table so an artist could tattoo the inside of his forearm, while his boyfriend recorded the event beside him. Another painter laughed as she stroked fierce war markings onto a young boy's face; the boy trying his best not to move but the excitement was just too much to contain.

Marcus seemed timid at first, and for good reason. The young hybrid really didn't like large gatherings like this because they usually made him nervous, but there was something about the allure of the firefly lights crossing overhead that calmed him and brought out his curiosity. Blue paws that were usually buried in his pockets or clutching at his parents were nearly shaking with excitement; pointing out interesting crafts they'd pass by or waving at strangers that would wave at him first. For once, the young kit was breaking out of his shell and embracing his environment. It reminded Fox a lot about himself when he was his age; perusing the downtown streets with curiosity and learning to be more confident with himself.

Meanwhile, Krystal took note of how happy everyone was. They all seemed to really enjoy what they were doing, what they were seeing, and what they were experiencing. She had to agree too; this moment was already one of her fondest…

Krystal pulled Fox over to an open tent where a young wolf girl sat at a table covered in colorful beads. Within moments Krystal was sitting at the table while the girl gently braided beads into Krystal's hair, cooing and humming as she worked. While Krystal and the wolfess talked, Fox guided Marcus to a nearby tent where artists were painting. A lanky shepherd in a flannel shirt just finished up a quick stylized portrait, then spotted Marcus and started to talk to him. Fox watched on as the shepherd showed Marcus how he worked, with the kit watching intently. Krystal came back moments later with beautiful braids and beads that twinkled in the warm light above. She observed Marcus's interest earnestly while laying her head atop her husband's shoulder in a loving manner. Fox returned the gesture.

As nightfall fully embraced the town, the glow of the lights became that much more captivating. Marcus had since climbed onto Fox's shoulders, holding his vulpine ears like handlebars as Fox led him and Krystal through town. Hand-crafted wooden cutting boards, decorations and trinkets, and even fully detailed furniture like stools and tables filled one tent. On the opposite side, a florist and her tent full of beautiful bouquets of flowers threatened to overrun her dominion and spill out into the street. Farther down, sweet and relaxing scents of homemade soaps, candles, and mild incenses clashed with the pungent comfort food of freshly fried pretzels and dough; the latter of which Fox purchased for Krystal and Marcus to share as they continued. Fox occasionally had to shake crumbs and sugar out of his fur with Marcus still on his shoulders, but at the end of the day it couldn't even be considered an inconvenience.

Their ongoing adventure around the festival's grounds and streets led them back onto the main street. Here, glass wind chimes tapped against one another above a table full of trinkets made of tinted and stained glass; some of which were clearly made for a more adult intent in mind judging by their shapes. Thank goodness Marcus was too preoccupied with the flashy bandanas, scarves, and dresses on display right beside them. The dyed silk and cotton created a rainbow of designs and features that drew the attention of anyone passing; not in a gaudy or obnoxious way, but more of a wildly curious way. Krystal's delicate paws traced the tribal designs of some long, flowing dresses, but ultimately she smiled and returned to her family moments later to continue walking.

They doubled back after passing by the tents with novelty pins and homemade honey, opting to return to the area with all the artwork on display. The old couple with the flowers from earlier in the evening called Krystal over and generously gifted her a massive pink carnation, clipping the delicate flower to the top of her head like a bow. The smile on the Cerinian's face was all the payment the old couple could have asked for. Fox thought it made her look even cuter.

Fox had to wait in a line with Marcus for a little while, but eventually they got to the front where a tall collie tied a yellow balloon to Marcus's wrist. The short string kept it out of danger but close enough not to lose. Marcus smiled as the balloon absorbed and reflected the light above as if he had one of the lights tied to him. It swayed in the gentle breeze while Marcus held his arm out and moved it to try and steady the balloon's motions. Fox in turn had to keep a tighter grip on his kid with only one arm stabilizing the hybrid all the way up there.

The two foxes came back to Krystal getting her claws painted by a sweet young kitten; matching her nails to the faded pink hue of the flower in her hair. Once she was done, Krystal had truly immersed herself in the beauty of the festival. Crystal-like beads twisted into her braided locks dangled onto her shoulders, weakly clacking with every step she took. The flower in her hair and the color of her nails provided a cute contrast to her azure fur. Even though she was in her casual clothes much like Fox and Marcus, she truly felt elegant and royal. The excitement in her expression was palpable.

They wandered down the crowded streets towards the library block. At the end of that street, a few dogs were playing songs featuring a few ambient guitars, a soft bassline, a driving drum beat, and a very expressive vocalist that melted his words into the wall of sound before him. Not too many people stood near the stage to watch and listen to the performance, so there was plenty of room for them to come back shortly. Down the street, a handful of bulky food trucks lined the curbside as the rest of the street saw distinct lines travel outward. Two white foxes wandered out with a basket of fresh curly fries. A big bulldog and his family sat along the brick wall of the library on the other side with carry-out boxes of burritos and chips. A young jaguar wearing a local sports jersey marveled at the size of the cherry ice cream scoop in his waffle bowl; his eyes were big, but not as big as the scoop he had to tackle.

An older sheep lady stood behind a table with a half dozen scouts of different species selling slices of pie. Fox… he made the mistake of looking at the table. See, Fox McCloud overcame everything as a mercenary. He defeated Andross! _Twice_! And he saved the Lylat system probably more than twice at this rate. He was—by far—the most accomplished mercenary pilot of his generation, even besting his father in nearly aspect of the mercenary lifestyle. He crafted his brand on courage, skill, and teamwork; all of which made him an icon on Corneria and the entire system itself; maybe even the entire galaxy. Robotic bugs couldn't stop him. His rival and his team tried but failed to bring him down more times than he cared to remember. He faced adversity every step of the way to achieve greatness.

His one true weakness. Apple pie.

And with whipped cream too? He couldn't resist.

He bought a slice and wandered over to an open spot near the stage, begrudgingly sharing some of his desert with his wife. He'd playfully try to steal a bite from Krystal every now and again, but Krystal always won the battle. She was feisty like that.

The band at the stage announced they'd play one last song, so they stayed and watched as the first guitarist gently played a few notes and chords that blended into one another moments later. A gentle drum beat and bass line followed, unconsciously making Fox and Krystal nod their heads. The singer hummed and sang softly to the instruments; a beautiful medley of soothing, comforting sounds that made the listeners fall in love.

Fox wrapped an arm around Krystal and tugged her in close, pressing the side of his face against hers. Even underneath the song playing feet from him, he could still hear and feel her purr as she melted into the embrace. Their tails intertwined behind them as they swayed and grooved to the beat.

There was something so captivating about today. The Starry Night festival was always captivating in an endearing way, sure, but there was something different about today than in years past. Fox always remembered this festival to be about showcasing talents and immersing yourself back into such an intimate, care-free setting. Sitting on the asphalt with his wife under his arm and his kid just a foot or two in front of him… today was about family. Today was about appreciating your gifts, remembering everything that got you to where you are now and using that as a telescope into the future. The festival never changes, but the people that show up and walk under the glow of the lights do. People come and go every day, and that's fine. This festival—however—makes it clear that the time you spend with friends and family is valuable. The little moments in life are worth appreciating more than anything.

With this on repeat in his mind, Fox's hold on Krystal tightened. The memories he had with he and his father going to this same festival decades ago were faded at best, but the nostalgia of hearing the same sort of music with the same kinds of people he loved underneath the same glowing lights made him happy. He was happy to relive this experience, and was even happier to show Krystal and Marcus the wonders of this magical festival.

Before he knew it, the song had closed out and the crowd that had gathered cheered in gratitude before dispersing. Not Marcus, however. He bravely wandered from his parents and approached the stage, catching the attention of the lead singer. Fox and Krystal watched on warmly as the husky singer crouched down to talk to the young kit. After a few minutes, he procured a marker and started to write on his balloon.

Marcus's audible giggles of glee were contagious to his parents, up until the marker accidentally found a weak spot in the rubber and popped the balloon in a heartbeat. Fox could tell the husky was apologizing intently for the mistake, but soon noticed that he hopped off the stage and lead Marcus to a nearby tent. He kept a watchful eye on his kid—the parental instinct naturally worked overdrive in this sort of setting—but what Fox didn't expect was the singer finding a band shirt in Marcus's size, signing it (along with everyone else in the band), and giving it to him as an apology. Marcus—properly ecstatic at this point—jumped forward and gave the husky a hug. He soon said his goodbyes and walked away, with the singer waving as Marcus returned to his parents.

Another lifelong memory made. Marcus truly was embracing the festival just like Fox did when he was that young. It warmed the heart of the older vulpine knowing that he could be here and make memories with his kid just like his father did with him years ago. It only solidified his already overwhelmingly favorable opinions on this festival. Fox gave Marcus a deep hug, then lifted him back onto his shoulders to wander around the streets one more time.

Fox wanted this festival to last longer than one day, but at the same time he didn't. The anticipation waiting for this day matched the experience the day of, and it almost wouldn't feel as genuine if it happened more often. The annual tradition would lose its luster if it came around more than one day a year. Still, the one day a year it came around needed to last longer. It was an odd complain all things considered. Fox just loved this event too much to leave.

The warm autumn air soon cooled enough to be noticeable. People seemed to notice this fact as well and started to leave little by little. Marcus was starting to get tired as well, so Fox took that as his incentive to head back home. Before heading out, however, Fox exchanged one more meaningful kiss with Krystal underneath the lights, then brought Marcus in for a hearty group hug.

"We'll come back next year," Fox promised. Marcus's tail started wagging in preemptive excitement as the trio left the glow of the firefly lights behind them just as they started to dim.


End file.
